Lying Hearts
by I-Tai-chi Uchiha
Summary: First fic (so dont judge). Boruto, Sarada and Mitsuki are going on a mission to the Land of Water and it's supposed to be a simple escort mission but things don't always go as planned. Not one-shot or AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hullo mates!(I'm not Brit)

JunKazama343Spark here,pm if u figured out name!( or post for all to see, i dun care)

this is my first fanfic (YAAAAYYYY!) and i TOTALLY ship BoruSara so perfect match!

Shout-out to Shuricant, ririmm, and Onedayinneverland for being my inspirations! *tears coming to eyes*

*sniffles* I don't know you guys but I loves ya man!

anyways hope u like!

It was him. Him. Why did it have to be him? Anybody but him. All this time. And it ended up being him. She looked up at the stars and thought. Why? It had to be him. And it wasn't just a part of him. ALL of him. His hair. His _smell_. Just being near him was like breathing in springtime. But then his eyes. As she thought of his eyes, she knew that now there was no turning back. When she thought of his eyes all she saw were infinite pools. Pools that seemed like they could send her to the far reaches of the universe. And all she wanted to do was drown in them. As she realized all this, tears have started to stream down her face. How could she possibly be thinking about HIM, that dobe of all people? It could have been Shikadai, Inojin, or even Mitsuki. (A/N: PLZ don't MitsuSara/InoSara/ShikaSara/SumiBoru/ChoBoru, ANYBODY ship other than BoruSara cuz I dont do dat ) But then the worst thing possible happened. He seemed to just appear out of nowhere, and then it seemed as if time sped forward, for she was suddenly in his arms. She sat there for a while, just wanting to just be there. Close to him. Touching him. But then she looks up into his beautiful blue eyes. And she sees her obsidian black ones reflected back at her in an infinite pool of warmth that seemed to envelop her in a feeling that she never wanted to stop. She finally found the strength to whisper one word. "Boruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo all my beloved readers! (Only like three people so far)**

**Sry for the first chappie being so short, but if I'm going to publish regularly I can only make them about that long. **

**But thank you SnakesSolidButt for that lovely piece of advice (don't take it personal but I chose to ignore)**

**ANYWAYS, feel free to PM me if you want to Q/A for a while or somthin' like that**

**Now, to continue:**

Two Weeks earlier

"Ugh! You are so annoying!" Sarada turns around and puts her hands on her hips and glares at Boruto. "If you insist on following me could you at least SHUT UP?!" Boruto, who this whole time has been following Sarada around complaining about how hungry he was, says, "I wouldn't be following you around if Konohamaru-Sensei hadn't given us a mission, WHILE I was in the middle of eating my burger! And since he said it was urgent, I didn't have time to finish it! So now you're stuck with me, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He flashes her his signature smile. Sarada rolls her eyes. Konohamaru-Sensei didn't say we had to come together! So how about you walk over there and I'll walk over here!" and turns back around walking so fast that Boruto has to almost jog to keep up. When they finally reach the meeting spot, Sarada is about to throw Boruto when they spot Mitsuki standing there waiting for them. "Hey. What took you guys so long?" Boruto looks at Mitsuki with a confused look on his face and says "What do you mean? We're early! Konohamaru-Sensei only let us know to meet him 10 minutes ago!" "Well," Mitsuki replies, "I've been standing here for about 10 minutes so to me, you guys are late." And he smiles at them. "O-Kay, good for you."(A/N: if you guys haven't figured it out by now, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and everyone else are 17, but Himawari is 15)

**So there you have it.**

**CHAPPIE 2!**

**Hope u like!**

**HMU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Told ya'! Oh and I forgot to say that…..****I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**** What, you thought I was Kishimoto-nii-chan?!**

**And have you guys figured out what video games my name is from? *cough (Master Chief) cough cough (Heihachi) cough* not those two but the games their from. Can't call urself a gamer if you don't know them.**

**ANYWAYS, to continue:**

Konohamaru-Sensei arrived just then.

"Good, you're all here. Cell 7 has received a new mission from Lord Seventh himself. It's a D-rank escort mission to the land of water. We will be guarding and protecting a feudal lord who had came for a meeting with Lord Seventh, but the shinobi who had came here with him were called away suddenly with an important mission back in the Land of Water and they wont be back in time to come escort the feudal lord themselves, so the Hokage volunteered us to escort him back. We leave in the morning. We'll be in the Land of Water for two weeks, until the feudal lords bodyguards are able to make it back. So be ready." With that he gave Boruto a pointed look. "So that means you have to be awake and ready not just waking up because you decided to go to bed so late, _Boruto._ See you all in the morning."

Then he was gone.

"Finally some action," Boruto said, as he put his hands behind his head looking bored. "It's been what, a week since our last mission? I'm starting to get rusty!" He smirked as he looked over at Sarada. "I know you're just going to _love _escorting the feudal lord so you can bore him to death with all of your questions about everything like you always do to my old man about being the hokage and all that boring stuff." Sarada rolled her eyes. "It's not boring! And how else am I going to become Hokage if I don't ask questions about things? I can't just learn everything on the spot and be unprepared! Only a baka like you would do that." "Yeah, well at least I don't sit in the house all day doing nothing but reading boring history books about a bunch of dead people. But I'll be happy being back in the Land of Water since I'll be able to see how Kagura (A/N: you all remember him? If not quasi-spoilers ahead.) is doing, so I can spar with him!" Boruto said. Mitsuki, who had just been standing there, said "Hm. And maybe you'll beat him this time. _Without _almost dying. Or getting a lot of other people killed. Or helping to create a new _evil _Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Or-""Okay, okay, we get it already." Boruto scratched his head. "It's not like I was TRYING to do all that." Sarada stepped forward. "Well if you weren't being such a baka none of that would have happened." "Hey, lay off! Okay, sure all that happened but I fixed it didn't I?" "Whatever baka-Boruto. I don't feel like dealing with your annoying self. I need to go get ready and so do you. See you in the morning. You too Mitsuki." "See you." Mitsuki then turned to Boruto. "They're some things I need to go get so I'll see you in the morning." And he jumped onto the roof of the nearest building, and was gone.

As Boruto started walking to his house he said to himself, "I've still got some time before I need to go get ready so I might as well go get a burger!"

Later that night:

"Aw, shoot! I shouldn't have gone to get that burger! How was I supposed to know that Inojin, Shikadai, and Iwabe were going to be there and that Inojin had made it to the next level of _Shinobi Hunter III_! Now I'm going to be late!" he rustles around in his drawer looking for something. "Where are my kunai's? Ugh! I'll text Mitsuki and see if he has any I can borrow." He grabs his phone and texts Mitsuki, then stand's there waiting for a reply. "Come on, Come on. Finally!" He quickly reads the text, "'Sorry no extras but I know Sarada has some' Aw come on!" he checks the time. "Argh! Sarada turns her phone off after 12:00! And its 2:15! Oh-no. I'll have to go over there and get them now!" I just hope Sensei isn't there!" He looked at the window and sighed. "if he is, I can lose all hope of surviving till my 18th birthday." He sighed again and then climbed out the window and jumped into the night.

**Hullo! JK343Spark here! I just wanted to say that I'm trying to make the chapters longer than the first two so sry for it taking so long! But anyways are you enjoying? I really would like to hear some feedback from you guys so don't be afraid to leave scathing reviews! Or just PM me whichever makes you feel better. Till next week!**


	4. The Feeling's

**Hullo! **

**Let the romance begin! **

**(Well, sort of.) **

As he reached Sarada's window he quickly looked around, expecting Sasuke to jump out at him at any second.

Or Auntie Sakura.

He shuddered. If she was anything like Sarada then… he didn't even want to think about that.

He decided to press his luck and lightly tap on the window, hoping she wasn't too deep asleep yet.

She didn't answer.

He took a deep breath and then knocked harder and then closed his eyes, waiting for the pain he knew was coming.

"Boruto!"

Sarada's voice had never sounded so beautiful.

He opened his eyes to see Sarada standing there looking at him like she was about to kill him.

Which she probably was.….

"What are you doing here you baka? It's 2:30 am! The mission is in a few hours! Explain. NOW."

_Wow she looks really cute in her pajama in the moonlight like this. _

_Wait, WHAT?_

He shook his head to get it back in order.

"I know, I know." He said. "I stayed out too late with Shikadai and the others and lost track of time and I was trying to finish getting ready but I can't find my kunai's! I tried asking Mitsuki but he doesn't have any extra but he said to ask you 'cause he knew you had some. But when I tried to text you I saw that it was too late, because I know that you turn your phone off at 12:00! But I really need some, and here I am."

Sarada just stood there glaring at him.

"Baka." She just stood there for a few more seconds.

"Come on."

Boruto sighed in relief.

Sarada backed away so he could climb in.

"Thank you so much Sarada! You're a life saver!"

"Don't get used to it. I don't know why I'm so nice to you. Though you're lucky papa isn't home. If he was you wouldn't have made it to my window."

Boruto swallowed. "Don't remind me."

As Sarada went to her closet to get her extra kunai's, Boruto looked around her room and his eyes fell on a picture of him and Sarada from back during their academy days.

It's the picture from the day they became Genin. Boruto smiled.

_We sure have changed a lot since our days at the academy._

They had all gotten much stronger.

Mitsuki was even faster than before, able to

**H**Boruto had now mastered the shadow clone jutsu and was a formidable opponent with a sword. But of course he was, as his sensei is Sarada's father, the one and the only Uchiha Sasuke.

Sarada had mastered the Sharingan and was amazingly strong and of course amazingly smart, always the one to figure out how to get Boruto out of trouble whenever someone tried to kill him cause he made them mad, which happened frequently.

And of course they looked different now.

They were all taller of course, with Boruto being the tallest, then Mitsuki coming next being 1 and ½ inches shorter and Sarada being the shortest.

He smiled as he remembered the time a few years ago when he called Sarada short.

"_What did you just say?"_

_She stopped walking and turned toward him. He couldn't see her eyes, just the glare off her glasses because of the sun and it made her look extremely scary_.

"_I said 'Hey, Shorty.' What's the big deal? You're always reading books about facts and all that boring stuff. I'm just stating the facts!" He stepped up to her and put his hand up to measure the height distance between the two of them. "See? I'm at least three inches taller than you. So I have all rights to call you Shorty!" He stepped back and so he could see her face and smirked. _

_And the last thought that went through his head as he went flying into a tree was, "Don't call Sarada short. She will punch you REALLY hard."_

_Then he passed out._

She had gotten taller since then but was still the shortest, he just knew better now than to tell her that.

Their height was not the only thing that changed. They also looked a lot different than their Genin days.

Boruto is not only taller but his hair was a little longer and no longer stuck out at all sides like it did before, but it is still pretty short.

He still wore the same type of jacket as he did when he was younger, same colors and everything, just his mother made him a new one that was bigger and had the Uzumaki crest on it, and he wore the jacket with his usual light pink shirt which looked surprisingly good on him.

Mitsuki wears a pale and dark blue robe like when he was younger it just looked a little different with the sleeves a little longer. His hair is still the same length as before because he likes it that way (**1)** and he still wears the same bag as before its just dark blue now.

And Sarada…..

Sarada now wore her hair long down her back, sometimes in a ponytail when she fought but usually down. She wore a dark red dress that came up to right above her knees and white shorts.

She didn't normally wear makeup, only on special occasions when Auntie Sakura says 'Its time to make you pretty!'

_I think you look beautiful with or without makeup_.

_WHAT!? Why am I thinking this? What is wrong with my head?_

Sarada came out of the closet at that second.

"Sorry I took so long I-." she then noticed Boruto was doing.

"What's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?"

Then she noticed what he was holding.

"What are you doing?"

He responded with the smartest thin he could think of. "Uhhhh….Nothing."

"Why are you holding that picture?"

"Uhhhh….Just… Feeling...A little sentimental?"

She looked at him with a look that said 'Yeah. Of course you are. Do you really think I'm that dumb?'

"Yeah. Of course you are."

When she didn't say anything else he started to internally relax.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

And that relaxing feeling?

_*POOF*_

"Whatever. I don't care what you do with it as long as you don't break it."

She walked over to him and handed him the kunais.

"Here. Though just so you know, if you lose or break anyone of these, I will lose or break you. Most likely break. Now leave my house."

Boruto once again reminded himself not to get on Sarada's bad side.

"Thanks Sarada! You're a lifesaver!"

Before she could say anything else he gave her a hug and jumped back out the window.

But not before he noticed the red blossoming into her cheeks.

Sarada's POV:

_Ugh! Why does he have to be so…Boruto?_

Sarada sighed.

She sat back down on her bed.

_And of course he would forget where he put his kunai. _

She sighed again and then laid back down.

_Always hugging me like that… grrrr._

As she drifted back off to sleep she had one last thought.

_But why do I feel like I want him to do it again?_

_**Hullo all my beautiful readers and followers!**_

_**(Literally one dude but that's more than I had before)**_

_**I'm so sorry that it took almost two weeks for the new chapter but I have had so much on my plate lately. (Eating and re-watching Naruto and watching Boruto. Then sleeping. So busy.)**_

_**But there you have it! Chapter4! Huzzah!**_

_**I hope all you dude like it! And I'm probly gonna edit the first two chapters since those were quite bad since I was a young naïve imbecile who knew nothing about the wonders of fanfic.**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**You're (hopefully) Fave fanfic author,**_

_**JK343Spark ;-)**_


	5. Introductions

_**Hullo!**_

_**Hope you all liked chapter 4! In my opinion it was quite bad as I am such a novice writer….**_

_**But anyway!**_

_**CHAPTER 5!**_

_**_-*x*x*x*x*-_**_

"Good morning everyone. Hope you all got enough sleep."

Konohamaru-Sensei looks at Boruto.

"Wow. This is the first early morning mission that you're actually wide awake for! Glad to know you took my advice to heart and actually listened to me for once! Good job!"

Boruto just stands there not even looking at Konohamaru.

"Uhhhh….Boruto? Boruto?! Boruto!"

"Wh-Huh?"

He shook his head.

"Y-yeah? Do you need something?"

Sarada, who had just been standing there watching the exchange, rolled her eyes.

_What is possibly preoccupying you so much? I wonder… _

"You baka. We have to go and you're just standing there looking into space probably thinking about burgers or video games, or the other juvenile things that you like. The daimyo will be here soon so be ready!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Its just…"

He stared at her with a strange look on his face.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

His eyes flickered over to something over her shoulder.

"Look the daimyo is here. Let's go."

_Then why don't I believe you?_

He pushed past her and started walking away.

Sarada turned to see the nanadaime walking toward them with a few Shinobi guards and a man wearing blue robes with the symbol of the land of water on it.

"Wow," Boruto said, "The daimyo sure isn't what I expected him to be."

"How did you expect him to be? Old and hunched over with a cane and a long graying

beard?"

Boruto scratched his head and gave Sarada a sheepish smile.

"Well, _yeah."_

Sarada rolled her eyes again.

"Of course _you_ would."

He was younger than he thought, seeming to be only a few years older than him, around 20, and though he couldn't hear what the daimyo and his father were saying, from the way that he gestured and smiled, which he did a lot, he was a nice man.

When they finally reached Cell 7 Boruto addressed his father.

"Hey old man. Is this the daimyo?"

Naruto sighed.

"Can you for _once _call me Lord Seventh, or Lord Hokage?"

Boruto just looked at him with a smirk on his face.

He sighed again. "Well it was worth a try."

He turned to the daimyo.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness. He's a great Shinobi and a good person but…. At times he can be extremely rude."

"And annoying." Sarada added. "Don't forget annoying."

"Hey…"

The daimyo laughed.

"So this is the famous Boruto! I've heard so much about you and your daring adventures! Training under the famous Uchiha Sasuke! Taking on Momoshiki and winning! Amazing! And using a jutsu you created? Outstanding!"

Boruto grinned.

Sarada face palmed.

"So you've heard! I was amazing wasn't I? But that Momoshiki was no match for me 'ttebasa!"

But the daimyo wasn't done talking.

"And doing it after almost making it through the Chunin exams after being caught cheating!"

The smile on Boruto's face was immediately replaced with a grimace.

"Oh….So you heard that too…."

He could hear Sarada and Mitsuki trying not to laugh behind him. Though he could tell Sarada wasn't really trying.

And Naruto tried to hide the smile on his face with little success.

So he decided to try to change the subject.

"Well anyway, you guys should probably head out now while it's still early. Then you should maybe make it to the Land of Water in a few days if you don't run into trouble. And there will be a boat waiting to take you across once you reach the border"

He turned to the daimyo.

"Alright well I should go. Send word as soon as you get to the Land of Water so I know you made it safely."

He took the daimyo's hand and smiled.

"It was a pleasure having you here."

Then he was off.

The daimyo then turned to Cell 7 with a big smile.

"It would not be right to start off this trip without some introductions! I'll go first.

"My name is Adzuki Yoshiro**. **I'm 22 years old and I'vebeen daimyo of the Land of Water for 5 years. I've been living with my twin brother and sister, Suoh and Suki, who are about your age, since our parents died 5 years ago right before I inherited the title of daimyo from my father. And I hope that we will all become great friends!"

He then turned to Sarada.

"Now who are you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sarada and I'm 17 years old. I am the daughter of Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Sakura and am training with Lord Seventh so I can be the first Uchiha to become Hokage."

Yoshiro gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, the daughter of the great Uchiha's Sasuke and Sakura. Just looking at you I can tell that you are very intelligent and strong and will become a great Hokage."

Then he turned to Mitsuki.

"And you?"

Mitsuki smiled that weird smile of his and replied,

"My name is Mitsuki. I am 16 but will turn 17 in two weeks. I am a medical-nin and am training to get my 100 Healings Mark with my Shishou Uchiha Sakura. I hope that while in the Land of Water I can learn some new medical techniques from some of the doctors there; for I am told that the Land of Water excels in Medical Ninjutsu."

"I will make sure that while you are in the Land of Water that you will get a chance to meet some of our medical-nin who will be glad to show you some of their techniques! And training to get your 100 Healings Mark under one of the most famous medical-nin Uchiha Sakura? Amazing! You are all truly remarkable!"

Before Yoshiro could continue Boruto jumped in.

"Hey, no offense, but how about we cut the small talk so we can at least start heading to the Land of Water before the sun goes down?"

Sarada lightly punched him, (even though it still hurt a lot) and exclaimed,

"Boruto! Don't be so rude! This is one of the most respected leaders in the Land of Water, next to the Mizukage himself! Apologize, NOW." "Do I have to?"

Yoshiro laughed.

"It's okay Sarada. But has anyone told you two that you make a good couple?"

They both immediately turned their heads to Mitsuki.

He smiled and said, "I have been telling you two that since we were 13 years old. So have Konohamaru-Sensei, Sumire, your moms and a lot of other people. I say that you two should just kiss and get it over with."

**_-*x*x*x*x*-_**

_**Ah, Mitsuki. You speak such truth! Just kiss you two!**_

_**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I just have so much happening in my life right now, so I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up for it!( I have an amazingly old Windows XP computer so that doesn't help) But I am now on summer break, so I might have more time to make longer chapters, and update faster! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, and if you start following me on Instagram after reading this, please let me know so I can do a shout-out to yo every time I post! Anyways, Happy reading, and don't forget your seatbelt! #odd1sout**_


	6. Flashbacks and Embarrasement

_**Halloo! How'd you guys like chapter 5? Hopefully a lot! It took me forever to figure out the daimyo's name, and I got so frustrated that I was actually 100% seriously considering naming him Todoroki Shoto, (Shout-out to all BNHA fans) but then my brother who sometimes beta reads for me (when I threaten him with death) helped me out, so now his name is Adzuki Yoshiro. **__**Any resemblance to persons living or dead is entirely coincidental**__** and all that. **_

"MITSUKI!"

Boruto and Sarada stand there glaring at Mitsuki while the daimyo uncontrollably shake with laughter.

Mitsuki smiles while he continues

"Well it is true. You two are perfect for each other! You are always together, have known each other your entire lives, and if I remember correctly you have even slept in the same bed once. I also see that neither of you are denying it, plus you're both blushing extremely hard, so I believe I am right?"

By now the daimyo is laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

Boruto might seem to be Naruto's doppelganger, but he still has Hinata's genes, standing in complete shock while he processes over and over again what Mitsuki just said and is blushing so hard that he fairly resembles a tomato, and is so red that Mitsuki considers checking to see if he is all right and taking his temperature.

Sarada who, being an Uchiha, is usually good at hiding her emotions, fails miserably to do so this time and has covered her face in her hands in an also failed attempt to hide her blush.

_Hmm...,_ Wonders Mitsuki. _There is a big probability that_ _Sarada will punch me really hard later. _He smiles wider. _It was worth it though. But I still ship them._

_SHANNARO!__ WHY WOULD HE BRING THAT UP IN FRONT OF THE DAIMYO!? _ Sarada silently dies on the inside from embarrassment, and rage at Mitsuki, as she remembers what he's talking about. _THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT NOT ON PURPOSE! _

_Two years ago:_

_Whoa! Your Fireball Jutsu has certainly gotten stronger Sarada!_

Boruto pants. He looks at Sarada across the training field. She's sweating and tired and panting just as hard as Boruto but grinning and looking extremely pleased with herself after singing the ends of Boruto's banana-like hair.**(1)**

_I've been training with papa every time he comes back to the village. And there's more where that came from!_

Boruto smiles. But when sees her activate her Sharingan, a look of worry instantly flickers onto his face.

_Are you sure that's a good idea Sarada? Your chakra is already low and you're tired, since we've been training for hours. Using your Sharingan might get you hurt 'ttebasa!_

Sarada, hearing the concern in his voice starts to feel good inside knowing how much he cares about her.

_I'll be fine! I told you I've been training with papa and I'm much stronger now!_

She runs at him at full speed ignoring the pain that's rapidly growing in her head and using the power of her Sharingan, sees the jutsu he's about to use, blocks it, and hits Boruto so hard that he flies backward about 30 feet. When Boruto opens his eyes, he sees Sarada standing over him shaky and fatigued, barely standing, but looking triumphant.

_How'd you like that one?_

Boruto stands up and smiles.

_Wow. You only broke about three ribs this time but good job anyway._

_You baka._

Sarada semi-lightly punches him on the shoulder.

_Ow. You really need to learn your own strength! Now let's go. Its getting late and I'm wore out. I feel like I could pass out right here! _

Sarada nods her agreement. They walk about 6 steps when Sarada suddenly collapses into Boruto, who catches her before she can hit the ground.

_Sarada!_

He checks to see if she's all right and smiles, seeing that she is sound asleep, wore out from too much training.

_Or __you__ could pass out right here_

_._

He gathers her in his arms bridal style and jumps onto the rooftops carrying her home. When he reaches her house he himself is about to pass out from exhaustion. He climbs in through her window which was thankfully unlocked, and manages to put her on her bed. But before he could think about what to do next he collapses onto the bed next to her.

_The next morning: _

A ray of sunshine shining on her face wakes Sarada a few minutes earlier than usual. She opens her eyes. And sees Boruto's face right next to hers. With their arms around each other. Then, as if on cue, Boruto's eyes open, and they stare at each other for about two seconds a blush quickly growing on both their cheeks, both trying to register what's happening, before someone knocks on the door and enters.

_Good morni-Oh!_

Boruto and Sarada turn to see Sakura standing in the doorway with her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

_Sakura what's wro-_

Much to the two teenager's dismay, in comes Sasuke behind Sakura, having gotten to the village that morning for a visit.

Sasukes Sharingan automatically activates without his knowledge.

_You two have one second to get out of the bed before I kill you._

Realizing that they are still in the bed together, they both blush even more and quickly climb out of the bed.

_**It's not what you think**__!_ They both blurt out at the same time.

Sasuke glares at them both, though mainly at Boruto.

_Then what am I supposed to think? Now answer this question before I start to get mad. And you don't want to see me mad. WHY WERE YOU IN THE BED TOGETHER?_

Boruto, starting to remember what happened last night, steps forward and tries to explain.

_I-It was an accident! Me and Sarada, we w-were training last night and were on our way home when Sarada passed out from too much training, so I took her home, but I was also really tired, so I guess after I put her in her bed I fell asleep with her! And we both woke up right before Auntie Sakura walked in the room and are still trying to figure out what's happening! _

As Boruto stares at Sasuke wondering what he's going to do after his explanation (which he felt a tiny bit of pride at not stuttering or sounding scared all that much) he realizes that Sakura has left the room and inwardly groans, realizing that she has undoubtedly went and called his parents and that they most likely are on they're way here.

Sasuke continues to stare at the two of them, and after staring at them for a few moments more, and then slowly walks towards them.

_Both of you get out of my sight while I figure out what to do with you. NOW._

They both quickly make their way downstairs and to the kitchen when someone knocks on the front door. Sakura, who, as Boruto predicted, was on the phone with his parents, goes to answer it and (lo and behold) its Mitsuki coming to get Sarada for training.

_Good morning Shishou. I wanted to know if Sarada was okay. She said she was going to meet me and Boruto at the training field this morning but neither of them was there when I arrived, and though for Boruto I expected him not to be there, it's not like Sarada at all to be late._

Before Sakura could say anything, Mitsuki sees Boruto and Sarada over Sakura's shoulder with their clothes all rumpled and matching looks of panic growing on their faces, as they realize who it is. Mitsuki immediately starts to smile.

_Ah. Well I see they are quite busy now. I'll just meet up with them later. For now I remember I have some things to do. _

And he starts to walk away. But he turns back around with his same semi-creepy smile looking even weirder now and says:

_Hope you two had fun. _

Both Sarada and Boruto sweat-drop with the realization that Mitsuki is going to make things a lot worse.

Sarada, using a lot of willpower to not punch Mitsuki into oblivion, turns to the daimyo and tries to explain that it was all just a big misunderstanding, sees that he is tomato-jay** (2) **red with laughter. And realizing that there's no point just huffs and says, "Oh, let's just get a move on already! We're already behind schedule anyways." The daimyo composing himself, stands up. "Sorry Sarada, your right. We really should get moving." He turns to Mitsuki. "But please tell me how that happened while we walk!" Boruto, who finally recovered from his shock, starts yelling at Mitsuki.

"WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP?! I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP SARADA NOTHING MORE! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND YOU KNOW THAT! I'VE EXPLAINED THAT MULTIPLE TIMES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Mitsuki just stands there smiling and looking extremely pleased with himself. Boruto continues more infuriated than ever.

"AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE SARADA LIKE THAT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT! AND SHE MIGHT BE MY BEST FRIEND BUT SHE'S JUST A FRIEND AND THAT'S ALL SHE'LL EVER BE!" As Boruto says this Sarada, who had been trying to ignore the two of them, (especially Boruto) looks up at him, feeling a small pang in her chest, for some reason unknown to her. As she looks up, he looks at her at the same time, but, before he looks away she sees a faint look in his eyes that she can only describe, as hurt.

_**This is my second time writing a flashback scene and I'm pretty sure I'm trash at it. Anyhow, how'd you guys like the chapter? It's the longest one so far and I'm pretty proud of it (pats self on back). And if you are wondering what those little numbers meant, lemme explain: **_

_**(1): I just HAD to mention his banana hair! Not bashing it though, cuz I actually think its really cute!**_

_**(2): Now of course I had to say something about one of my fave YouTube gamers, Jay from his channel, **__**Kubz Scouts. **__** His #tomatojay videos are some of my favorites!**_

_**And guess what? So far, 1,072 people have read so far and you deserve a round of applause! But anyways, BFN!**_


End file.
